Bring Me To Life
by The Accountant's Daughter
Summary: It was during the war that she saved him but she couldn't believ it. She saved Draco Malfoy. DMHG. Read it if you want to and if you do, REVIEW! :D


**Author's Note: This is my 3****rd**** Draco/Hermione ****fanfic****. Tel me what you think through reviews ok? ****Or just PM me.**** :D**

**Disclaimer: None of the characters I used in this story are mine. Apparently they're J.K. Rowling's. But I did wish they were mine.**

_:Draco's__ P.O.V:_

My heart was beating faster than it should have. And then it hit me, I Draco Black Malfoy was going to be a Death Eater in a couple of minutes. I know it was very much expected that I would walk the path of my father, Lucius Malfoy. Carrying that last name, even if it was an honorable and noble one was a dread and a pleasure. I certainly don't want to end up like my father who's soon going to be in Azkaban because of Harry Potter but while I'm wielding this name, I have privileges that only my family can enjoy.

Going back to my topic, I still half believe that there is a chance that there would be another heir if I'm fucking disowned by my bloody father for his sake and half believe that there isn't going to be another one for my mother's sake.

I believe I have said that I would be disowned by my bloody father and didn't explain.

_:Normal__ P.O.V:_

"Father I have gone and obeyed everything you have asked me, but this I will not do!" Draco yelled.

"I am not going to marry Pansy Parkinson. She's even worse than mudblood Granger." He argued.

"You will not treat her like dirt because she is certainly not. Do not mention that mudbloods' name ever again in this house or so help me I will find another heir." babbled Lucius. "Malfoys and Parkinsons have been working together eversince the Dark Lord has appeared and so, I will not have you disobey me!" he screamed.

It was true that the Parkinsons and Malfoys were 'close' families and were very much, allies. This is a reason for Pansy and Draco to get married. Even when they were young, they were already betrothed to each other because of their fathers.

Of course Draco would never approve of that since he was actually deep in love with an impossible candidate for wife, Hermione Granger. It was back then in his 3rd year when Granger had puched him and it was the first time a person ever showed a kind of flame in his or her eyes directed straight at him. He's seen a lot of girls before but something in Hemione seemed different than the other girls he dates. It was their 'forbidden love' that had attracted him to the Gryffindor know-it-all. Whoops. I forgot to mention that Hermione changed during the summer, and she changed a lot.

_:Hermione's__ P.O.V:_

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO ME?!?!?!" Hermione screamed out loud for the whole Weasley family to hear and of course, Harry Potter. She was staying there for the summer originally with Ginny. Maybe you're wondering why she was using such vulgar words? Well, this is what happened.

_:FLASHBACK_

"Hey Mione, let's go shopping!!" offered Ginny but unfortunately, Hermione was too busy reading a book.

"Ok, later, later. Now shut up. I'm trying to read here." Her face passive and her eyes still on the book. Ginny was struck and surprised because Hermione had never agreed to any of Ginny's requests that were like that. And then she realized that Hermione made that answer just to shut her up. At first, she was angry and then she just went along enjoying the silence, plotting.

_Muwahahahaha__ I don't think she knew what exactly she was saying but she agreed didn't she? I don't think she would go back on her word._

_The next day_

"Hermione wake up!" the red-headed girl said naggingly. "We're going shopping remember?"

"Gin, I'm too tired now. Can we do it later?" the brunette pleaded.

"Aw, too tired to go have a shopping spree with your bestest friend ever?" Ginny cooed. Then, Hemione felt guilty and said, " Fine, just give me an hour. For your bestest friend ever?" she mocked. They finally left at 8 in the morning but they had a problem. They didn't bother to eat after they woke up and now they were hungry. So, they went out for coffee before all the 'fun' started. By 'fun' you know that I mean the agony that Hermione would be experiencing once Ginny starts nagging her to buy stuff. So they were now going inside an almost deserted coffee shop a few blocks away from where they landed using floo powder.

She could recognize one of the 3 people in the shop as Lavender Brown because she was now waving at them and motioning for her to sit with her. The other 2 men looked familiar from the back but they didn't bother to look at who it was. It was none of their business anyway. So they went and chatted with Lavender for a while when not too soon an almost too noticeable voice filled their ears. Guessed it? Yeah, it was Draco Malfoy.

"Didn't you see the sign 'mudbloods not allowed' outside because I was quite sure when I entered I certainly saw it." He sneered.

"Maybe you were just too self-absorbed to realy read it. But, there is a big possibility that you are just plain stupid and couldn't read well. Or for that matter, read at all." Replied Hemione with a new calmness and at the same time coldness in her once soothing voice.

Then, she stared at Ginny with a look that said 'we have to go now or I will hex him into oblivion'. She also said, "I'm so sorry Lavender, maybe we could continue this chat when pests aren't here." Lavender just giggled a bit and then nodded slightly to show that she understood.

They left without a word said to anyone after that. Hermione checked her watch and it was now 9:30 a.m. They just wasted or spent wisely the time that had passed. Right now, Hermione was preparing mentally for what was to come. The mental torture that Ginny had prepared then she asked, "Gin, where do we go first?" And Finny replied "EVERYWHERE."

They entered a shop and Ginny cheerfully said, "Hey Mione, why don't I give you a makeover and you can give me one too. Isn't it time for a change of reputation? I don't want to be classified only as the youngest and only girl of the Weasley family but something much more." Ginny stated.

"For the second time this day I agree with you. I mean, who wants to be classified as the know-it-all bookworm and the other bestfriend of famous Harry Potter. I want everyone to know that they should forget the old Hermione Granger and say hello to the new one." The brunette agreed.

"So let's go!" both girls said.

The first shop that they went to was a dress shop. "Okay Hermione, I'm going to go and pick a dress for you while you can pick a dress for me. Come on, move it!" the redhead said. So they each were off to go get a dress for the other girl.

Hermione picked a dress with bright green straps and a silky black body. The ends of the dress were lined with lace that was dark green. Ginny, on the other hand picked a backless v-neck dresss that hung until her knees with a ribbon belt that was olive green and green strings for the back. "Mia, I think we should just buy whatever we had selected for each other and move on to the next store so we can get back home before dinner."

Hermione just shaked her head in agreement and they paid and left the store. The brunette had a very bad feeling about this. And so, they went to the lingerie story, and accessory store, and a grocery store.

They came back at about 5 p.m. and were very tired. "Mione, I have an idea. Can you dress with a blindfold on?" Ginny smirked. Hermione, knowing what the redhead was reffering to nodded and put a blindfold on Ginny. "But you go first. Go in the bathroom and I'll hand you whatever you need to dress into for dinner." She said. "NO PEAKING!" she reminded.

_:End__ of FLASHBACK:_

And so that pretty much led to what happened.

**Author's Note: I am so busy right now with Halloween coming up and so, I'm not going to be updating for a while. I hope you forgive me. :D**


End file.
